Cracked
by bloodXredXcherry
Summary: what happens if u send all the naruto characters to school...alot of crazyness and who lot of funny CHAPPIE 4 IS NOW UP :D
1. crazy morning

If I told you that my life was ordinary well then I would be wrong … dead wrong…crazy friends , high school , and boys , well seems normal right . well that's where your sooo wrong. Well lets go back a few weeks and that's where my story starts .  
Our story starts off with a pink haired teen sleeping soundly in her bed well that is until…..

"SAKURAAAAAA WAKEYYY WAKEYYY"  
-CRASHHHH-  
"NEVER WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN"  
"aye aye captian"  
"how did u get in my house anyway"  
"umm well u see he-he"  
"you broke through the door didn't u -_-'"  
"well I thought u were dead u weren't answering"  
"you no if u weren't my best friend id probably beat u right now"  
"aww I wove u to sakuwa-chan"  
"sumtimes I question your sanity"  
"OI WERE THE SAME"

"NU UH"  
"YEA HUH"  
"NU-UH"  
"GET OUT I NEED TO CHANGE FOR SCHOOL"

now our pink haired teen is none other then me sakura haruno and the loud mouth is my best friend naruto uzumaki. Many people question if were related but were not that's just the way they were ever since konoha academy. Now heres the 411 on us both of us are 16 and are currently attending konoha high and are in all the same classes (coincidence I think not :D )we are quite the pair u never see one with out the other like petter butter and jelly( ahaha ive always wanted to say that:P NOW I GET TO USE IT :D MWAHAHAHA *twiches* IM NOT CRAZY) well the only diff is im a girl and hes a guy and I have pink hair and green eyes and hes got blonde hair and blue eyes. Now that you just a tad bout us lets get back shall we (we shall)….(great I talk to myself)

"HURRY WERE GOING TO BE LATE"  
"IM COMING U PAIN IN THE A-"  
"NO SWAER SAKURA THERE ARE INOCCENT PPL READING THIS"  
"0.o what wre you talking about naruto"  
"nothing :D"  
"mphm"si said while shoving a pop tart in my mouth  
"don't talk with your mouth full young lady"  
"yes mother"I grinned  
"LETSSS GOOOO"I shouted  
"SCHOOLLLL TIMME" naruto shouted back  
"0.o were excited for school"  
"OMFG THE WORLDS GONNA END EVERY RUNNN SAVE HE CHILDREN"yelled naruto while running in circles  
"THE WORLD ISNT GOING END IDIOT"  
"realllyyyy"  
"DUHH IF IT WAS THEN GIANT KILLER COOKIES WOULD RULE THE WORLD"I yelled back  
"how much sugar have u had this morning"  
"WHEN THE KILLER COOKIES TAKE OVER THE WORLD IM NOT HELPING U WITH MY MILK GUN"  
"0.o milk gun"  
"duhh everyone knows cookies don't like milk"  
"really u no I never knew that?!?!"  
"SASUKE"*glomp*

* * *

ok so this is sasuke one of my other best friends but he isn't as rando as me and naruto and he acts like hes got a stick up his ass :D but we love him all the same :D

* * *

"good morning to u to"  
"MORNING TEME"  
"dobe y are u so loud"  
"how come u don't say anything to sakura-chan"  
"cause she isn't as annoying"  
"0.o"  
"o.0"

"wat"  
"OMFG SASUKE SAID SOMETHING ISNT ANNOYING"I yelled  
" your annoying"  
"u know I wouldn't mind giant killer cookies"  
"should I ask" said sasuke  
"nope" replied naruto  
"hey guys"

* * *

ok so now are the my other peeps :D(don't u just love that wordXD) ok so first is hinata  
hinata is a shy petite girl with raven blue hair going just past her shoulders shes one of my bestfriends and I feel for her when she has to put up with me and naruto on are crazy mornings XP

next is tenten. Tenten is my partner in crime she's just as hyper and sometimes comes and helps us WHOOP SOME ASS (when shes needed)but all in all me and her go wayyyy back ever since the eraser wih kakashi-sensai*tear tear* what great memories

MOVING ON is temari she isn't as hyper as tenten but just as much if she gets excited then u should all take a few steps back.

well to the boys I already told u bout 2 of them so now the rest  
shika hes one lazy ass but hes the brains behind all of our schemes I mean I may be smart and all but when it comes to plans if me or naruto made them we would have everyone dead in less then ten mins :D(don't even ask )

neji hes another one who has a stick up his ass I mean we love him but like HE HASN'T SMILED SINCE HE WAS FRICKEN 5…5 I MEAN COMMON. Any way he is a genius and helps us once in a while I swear sometimes hes just as lazy as shika AND THAT'S ever call him a women or say he uses womanly shampoo(which he does) then run.. just run as fast as you can

AND THAT'S ALL OF US IN A NUTSHELL (u no I never did no y ppl say that?)  
now back to uss :D

* * *

"hey neji,shika,tennie,tema,and hina"  
"hn"  
"DATTEBAYO"  
"h-h-I naruto-kun"  
"HEY HINATA-CHAN"  
*plop*  
"wow she actually fainted" I said  
"SAKI"yelled tenten  
"TENNIE"*glomp*  
"I never did understand why u 2 must do that every time u see each other"  
"its elementary my dear neji elementary" I said  
"you've been watching Sherlock homes again haven't you"  
"NO CSI DUHHH"  
*everyone sweat drops*  
"and shes my best friend"  
"YESSS"  
"hi sasuke-kun"purred Karin  
"AHHHHHHH" me and naruto screamed  
"what"said Karin  
"IT'S THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST"I yelled  
"wait isn't that the good one"said naruto  
"nooooo"I said  
"humph ur just jelous because sasuke-kun likes me better then youre wide forehead"

* * *

ok so to give you the 411 on the wicked witch of the fricken east shes Karin she has an obbsseion over sasuke which I don't get I mean he hardly ever talks I MEAN IS HN A WORD

anyway she has to other he devils (yes there he devils) ino and ami her other posse

ino shes obbssed with shika and has been trying to take him away from us for the longest time but REALITY CHECK PIG HES STILL HERE SO TAKE THAT SUCKA!!!:D well she used to be our friend till she thought that clothes and money where more important.

and ami well we all think she likes neji but again NEJI NEVER TALKS I MEAN AT LEAST SASUKE LAUGHS ALITTLE BUT HE DOESN'T EVEN DO THAT ITS LIKE U NEED TO GIVE HIM HAPPY GAS(hmm I should try that )any way that's the he devils in a nutshell

* * *

"GET OFF SASUKE HE NEEDS TO GIVE ME A PIGY BACK"I yelled  
"I do"  
"yesss the bells gonna ring in 5"  
"4"  
"3"

"2"  
"1"  
RIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
"it still amazes me that she thinks that the moon is made out of chesse but yet she can time the bell perfectly"  
"isn't it" I asked with puppy dog eyes  
"were going to be late so hop on"  
"YAY!!!!!"  
"but sasuke-kun" whined Karin  
-karin looked around but no one was there we had already left XP-  
"I WILL GET U PINKEY AND SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE"  
"karin who r u yelling at"said ino  
"ohh never mind lets go"

* * *

ok so this is my new fanfiction now please dont flame but im up for any ideas u guys have for the next chapter or to help me improve the next chapter and please dont flame i dont hate all the chracters i only hate karin :P so sasukarin fans i suggest u dont read this


	2. crazy school dayRABID SQURRIELS!

Ok so we were all in the same class(we had to do a little bribing but it happened :D)now I don't feel like telling u the whole day so im going to skip to the first class of the day.

"TO MATH WE GO" I yelled while on sasukes back  
"do u have to yell in my ear" asked sasuke  
"no u just happen to be the closest"I answerd  
"and u get A's in most of your subjects"  
"yuppppp"

"TO THE CLASSS WE GO" yelled naruto  
"see atleast he agrees with me" I said  
"that's cause u both have the same brain" answered sasuke  
-math-

"Y IS HE ALWAYS LATE"I yelled  
"u should be used to that by now" answered sasuke  
"umm guys aren't we missing someone" asked neji  
"OMFG HINATA IM COMING!!!!!!!!!!"yelled naruto as he ran off  
*everyone sweat drops*  
*BANG*  
*everyone looks to there left to see shika smashed his head on a desk asleep which earned another sweat drop from the group*  
"WAKE UP LAZY ASS KAKASHI-SENSAIS GOING TO BE HERE" I yelled in his ear  
"im up u troublesome women"  
"IM NOT TROUBLESOME"  
"SIT DOWN "yelled kakashi who was in the room 5 min before  
"y-yes sir" I said sitting down

* * *

so this is the whole sitting plan  
me – sasuke – ino(yes the he devils are in our classes sadly)  
naruto – hina - karin  
tenten – neji – temari  
shika – some rando fangirl – and then a fan boy

* * *

"ok class so im sorr-"  
"SAVE IT" yelled the whole class  
"ok oral pop quiz"  
"naruto"  
"awww man I suck at math"whinned naruto  
"i-its o-k naruto-kun you'll do fine"encouraged hinata  
"thanks hinata-chan"naruto grinned  
" ok so naruto wats the square root of 144"  
"OI I NO 12"  
"wrong would u like to help him out"  
"hn.12"  
"good work "  
"BUT I JUST SAID THAT" yelled naruto  
"moving on"said kakashi ignoring narutos outburst  
"pervert"naruto mumbled  
"what was that"asked kakashi  
"nothing sensai nothing"  
"good"grinned kakshi under his mask

ok so math went on like that and the rest of the morning was pretty boring TO LUNCH:D

"LUCH TIMEEEEE"yelled me and naruto while running out of language  
"HEY SASUKE"I yelled halfway down the hall (that's the only class me and naruto have away from the others)  
suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into another hallway  
"do u have to yell the fangirls are still in class" said sasuke whispering  
"sorry" I whispered back  
"umm sasuke why is the ground shaking" I asked  
"shit they found me RUN" he yelled  
"I don't wanna" I protested  
"WE HAVE NO TIME I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT AGAIN THERE LIKE LEECHES"  
"hmmm HEY U UGLY FANGIRLS SASUKES HERE"I screamed to the hording fangirls  
"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME"  
"BARE MY CHILDREN"  
"o.0 wow I never knew they were that bad" I said  
"NOW DO U SEE NOW GET UR ASS MOVING"  
"yes sir mr. chicken ass"  
"u no this isn't the time to start a fight"  
"I no its just I was due for an insult"  
"okayyyy NOW CAN WE PLEASE RUN THERE COMING"  
"yea,yea I'm coming"

(So we basically ran all the way into the cafeteria XP)  
"WATER NOW"I yelled out of breath  
suddenly there was water in front of my face  
"here" I looked up to find sasuke handing me his bottle of water  
"don't u need it" I asked a little stunned that he'd do that  
"ill just go get another he said" as he walked off  
"thank you "I said while blushing a little'_I've known sasuke for my whole life and he's never shared with anyone'  
___

_**'maybe he likes you'  
**__'WHO ARE YOU AND WHY IS MY MIND TALKING BACK TO ME'  
__**'im your inner you'  
**__'UR A SPIRT'  
__**'NO U DUMBASS IM UR FRICKEN CONSCIENCE'  
**__'really'  
__**'yes im like your inner thoughts that u don't wan to say'  
**__'ahhh now I get it so back to the whole sasuke thing I don't think he does I mean hes never shown any emotions to anyone I mean he may smile and chuckle once in a while'  
__**'well u better get back well talk later it lookes like u spaced out'  
**__'FINE DON'T HELP ME'  
*cricket cricket*  
'ASS HOLE'_

"SAKURA-CHAN IS ANYBODY HOME IN THERE"asked naruto knocking on my head  
"OI DON'T HIT ME"*bonk*I yelled while hitting him on the head

"but u looked like u spaced out"said sasuke  
"really?!?!?! DID U KNOW THAT THERES ALITTLE VOICE IN MY HEAD THAT TALKS BACK TO ME"  
everyone:0.o  
"sakura dear there isn't any voice"said temari  
"YES THERE IS IT SAID THAT I WAS GONNA LOOK SPACED OUT THEN IT SAID WELL TALK LATER"  
"u no I think we should take her to a psychiatrist"whisperd naruto to sasuke  
"I HERD THAT"  
"sakura eat we have gym next"said temari(shes always like my mother XP)  
"yes mame"  
"sakura slow down this isn't a race"said sasuke  
"YOUR GOING DOWN NARUTO"I yelled  
"NO WAY" he yelled back while we started stuffing our faces as fast as we could  
*everyone sweat dropped*  
"u no I just cant get over how childish those 2 are"  
"muphmuhp"I said while giving a death glare  
"translation"asked neji  
"she said we are not"answerd sasuke  
"tsk tsk u 2 your going to get a stomach ache but KICK HIS BUT SAKI"said tenten with fire in her eyes ask she watched the eating contest between the 2  
"shes just as bad"said temari while rolling her eyes while the rest of the group just laughed

"I WINNN" I yelled while doing my victory dance  
"awww murpumh"said naruto with a mouth still full  
"well then the winner earns a free piggy back ride to gym"said sasuke while smirking  
"I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK THIS TIME ????"I asked confused  
"u bet the dobe in an eating contest" said a still smirking sasuke  
"well u had me at free piggy back" I said while smilling  
"k hop on or were going to be late and I don't wanna sit through another one of gai sensais youthful lectures"  
I giggled at the memory of a very scared sasuke after one of those lectures

'_I've never seen him so scared in my life'__**  
'AHAHA THAT'S SASUKE'  
**__'U AGAIN U DITCHED ME U BIG MEANIE'  
__**'really mature sakura really mature now get back to sasuke'  
**__'THIS ISNT OVER'  
_

TENTENS POINT OF VIEW:  
"when are those going to go out" I asked the girls  
"I no sasuke totally loves her" said temari  
"t-t-hey make such a nice couple" added hinata  
"HEY HINATA-CHAN" yelled naruto  
"EPPP"*plop*  
"NOW LOOK WAT U DID NARUTO"yelled tenten while hitting him over the head  
"OWWW I didn't no she was going to faint T.T"said naruto wile crying anime tears  
"anyways back to the sasuke and sakura thing how long has he liked her"said temari  
"hmmm for as long as I can remember" said naruto while thinking  
"well then its time for operation GET SASUKE AND SAKURA TOGETHER"I yelled  
"announce it to the whole caf y don't you"said neji while shaking his head  
"WAT WAS THAT WHITE EYES"I yelled  
"nothing crazy" he replied  
"anyway whos in"I asked the group  
4 hands shot up  
"good"I smiled evily  
"I hate when she has that smile one her face"said neji alittle worried at hat his crazy best friend would do

SAKURAS POV:  
"sak u there u spaced out again r u feeling okay"ask sasuke with a bit of concern in his voice  
" I just finshed and eating contest with naruto does that answer your question"  
sasuke just smirked and kept walking

once they got to the gym I got off sasukes back and thanked him we went our separate ways to change and then went into the gym to join the rest of the group  
"hey guys"I called to them  
"hey sak"they all said back  
"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS FOR TODAYS GYM CLASS WE WILL BE PLAYING SOME YOUTHFUL DODGEBALL"shouted gai  
"YESS GAI-SENSAI THAT IS AN EXCELLENT IDEA" shouted lee  
"lee"  
"gai"  
before they could hug a dodge ball came and hit lee square in the face  
"CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE GAME" shouted a very agitated naruto  
"THAT WAS VERY UNYOUTHFUL 20 YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND THE YOUTHFUL GYM" shouted gai  
"aww man"whinned naruto as he started jogging around the gym  
"wow he just used youthful 3 times in one sentence" I whispered to sasuke  
sasuke just chuckled at her frightened face of the man in green spandex  
so time skip to the end of the day cause they really didn't do anything interesting :P  
"SAKURRAAAA-CHAAANNN" yelled naruto  
"NARRRUUUTTOOOO" I yelled back  
"we walking home again"he asked  
"well I don't see a car so off we goo"I said while walking away

TO THE PARK:  
"hey sakura isn't that a squirrel" asked naruto  
"yes" I answerd  
"OI ICECREAMMMM"I yelled running towards an ice-cream vendor  
"OI I WANT SOME" yelled naruto running after me  
"double scoop of mint chocolate chip please" I said  
"here you go" the man said  
"one double scoop I said  
"here you go" the man said  
"one double scoop of cookies and cream please" said naruto  
"and here you go"  
"yumm" I said while licking the ice-cream  
*plop*I turned my head to see narutos ice-cream on his face and a rabid squirrel with his ice-cream cone  
"RABID SQURRIEL MUST GO DOWN" yelled naruto while getting ready to pounce  
"NOOOO YOULL GET RABIES THEN YOULL FOME FROM THE MOUTH AND THEN U R BRIAN WILL EVENTUALLY SQUISH-"I yelled while being cut off by naruto  
"SAKURA-CAN YOURE RAMBLING but that's not the point RUNNNN!!!!!"He yelled  
"y" I asked a little bit confused  
"cause I accidentally squished one of the rabid squirrels nuts" said naruto while scratching the back of his head  
"U STEPED ON ITS FAMILY JEWELS" I yelled  
"NO U IDIOT I STEPPED ON A WALNUT AND NOW ITS MAD AND ITS OUT FOR REVENGE" he yelled back  
"ohh so y didn't you say so in the first place :D"I said  
"garsh THERE ISNT TIME TO QUESTION HOW YOUR BRAIN FUNCTIONS RUN!!!"He yelled while running  
"just keep running just keep running lalalalala" I sand while running  
"NO SINGING JUST RUNNING" shouted naruto  
"aye aye mon capitan" I said  
"ughh and I've put up with you for 10 years" he said  
"back at yea" I said while grinning

Ok so we ran for about 3 blocks until we reached my house where we burst threw my door and ran to my room and shut the door

"-pant- am – pant- I –pant- staying for dinner" asked naruto out of breath  
"I –pant guess –pant so" I replied

So I guess that's how the day went .after dinner naruto went home I did my homework….NOT… I have sasuke for that :P I mean what else would he do on the odd mornings tat he waits for me to walk with him. So I guess tomorrows a new day and I can't wait: D

* * *

Teehe ok so this one wasn't as funny or as good as the last one so please don't flame and if u guys would like to submit ideas or even comment on how to improve the next one I'm all up for it.:D


	3. MALL DAY& special guests :D

OK PEOPLZ THIS IS CHAPIE 3 disclamer: do not own naruto (but i wish i did :D) nor do i own the CSI:NY cast or the song used in this chapter

* * *

Well it was a beautiful Saturday morning…like I said **WAS **a beautiful Saturday morning till..  
"WAKEY WAKEY SAKURA-CHAN" shouted naruto  
"wow déjà vu" I said while getting up  
"that's cause that's how I woke u up yesterday" said naruto while grinning  
"ohh…WAIT!?!? THAT MEANS U BROKE THROUGH THE DOOR AGAIN THAT'S THE THIRD DOOR THIS WEEK MY MOMS GONNA FREAK"I shouted while pounding naruto  
"calm down we came through the window" said sasuke from behind me  
"oh…EPPP WHEN DID U GET HERE"I said jumping back from sasuke  
"same time the dobe got here" he answered while shrugging his shoulders  
"ohhh well u guys hungry"I asked while walking down the stairs  
"HELL YEAH!!!" shouted naruto while running down the stairs nearly trampling me well that is till I felt to strong arms holding me from falling down the stairs  
"hn you should watch where your going" said sasuke with a smirk in his voice  
"mhm well thanks" I said while I continued walking

_'wow that was weird'  
__**'I told u he likes u'  
**__'u no im really starting to hate u'  
__**'aww I'm hurt saku-chan I really am'  
**__'well u left me like hmm 2 TIMES WHEN I REALLY NEEDED YOU'  
__**'well it isn't my fault it looks like your mentaly insane'  
**__'well I'm leaving you now HA TAKE THAT'_"ok so a tomato for sasuke and 1 bowl of instant ramen for naruto"I said while handing each of them what they wanted  
"hey sakura-chan how do u no exactly what we want all the time" asked naruto between slurps  
"I've been with you both for 10 years it shouldn't be that hard and considering ramen is all u eat naruto" I answered  
"so what's on the agenda boys"I asked while catching a pop tart coming out of the toaster(yes I can do that cause im just that cool :D)_  
_"MALLLLLLL" shouted naruto  
"hn."  
"my my sasu-kun is that all u say" i asked  
"Aa" he answerd with a smirk  
"go figure" I said  
"now im going to change DON'T BURN MY HOUSE DOWN" I shouted while walking away  
"IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME"yelled naruto in response  
"WELL IF U HADNT TRIED TO MAKE COOKIES IN THE MICROWAVE THEN MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED" I yelled back  
sighing in defeat naruto sat back down on the chair  
_'hmm what to wear'  
__**'I think u should wear those track capri pants and that purple t shirt'  
**__'u no for something really really annoying u sure no how to pick clothes'  
'__**im going to pretend that's a compliment'  
**_

So I ended up wearing my track Capri pants with my purple t shirt that says stong cherry in big black bold letters with my black converse (THE MOST AWSOMENESS SHOES IN THE WORLD :D)and with that I put my hair in a pony tail and walked down stairs

"ok lets get going" I said while walking out the front door  
"HEY WAIT FOR ME SAKURA-CHANNN"  
"hn"

"u no I never really get y we have to walk if u have a car" asked naruto  
"well if I rember correctly someone SMASHED IT INTO THE FRONT OF A TREE"  
I said glaring at him

"ohh yea right he he I said I was sorry"  
"EA WELL CAUSE OF THAT WE HAVE TO WAL- HIIIIII NEJIIIIII" I said while glomping him  
**SASUKE'S POV**  
I swear this girl has a.d.d" whispered naruto  
"hn" I said threw clinched teeth

'_why does she always do that when she sees neji'  
'__**hmm… looks like our little sasu-kun is jealous'  
**__'NO IM NOT I DON'T LIKE HER'  
__**'well then why r u grtting ur teeth and clenching you're fists'  
**_I looked down at my hands to see that my stupid inner was right I was clenching my fists  
'_DAMN U'  
__**'…'  
**__'U NO WAT IGNORE ME ILL IGNORE U HA!'  
'Great now I'm talking to myself isn't that fantastic'_

**NEJIS POV **

"Is this how u great people in the morning" i asked  
"YESSSSSSS" she said while grinning  
"hyugga"  
"uchiha"  
"UZUKMAKI" said a grinning naruto  
"stupid baka" mutterd saukra while hitting him over the head  
"HEY NEJI-KUN U WANNA COME TO THE MALL" shouted sakura  
'_I should go I could make that uchiha jealous ohh to see his face'  
_"well if would get off my back then yes I would like to come"  
"YAY" shouted the little rosette

'you_ no there's something about her that always makes me smile'(_WOW OOC FOR NEJI:O)

"HN" said uhciha  
**SAKURAS POV  
**

'_YAY NEJI-KUNS COMING WITH US' _i thought happily while walking  
"LOOKIE ITS COOKIE" I shouted pointing to a cookie on the floorright outside the mall  
"you shouldn't it that saki" said neji

"But y it's a cookie" I asked with tears in my eyes

"C'mon ill get you a big cookie in the mall" said neji  
"YAY" *glomp*

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take__-_

"moshi moshi"I answerd  
"FOREHEAD WHERE ARE YOU"  
"I'm at the mall tennie where you cant come cause as u no animals are not aloud at the mall"  
"im going to pretend like that never happened and not kill u & WHY DIDN'T U INVITE ME"  
"cause then your going to spend obscene amount of cash then your going to yell at me for not stopping you & aren't u supposed to be at work"  
"OMFG IM GOING TO BE LATE"  
"well then bye tennie"  
"SEE YEA LATER FOREHEAD"

"who was that" asked sasuke  
"Ten-ten that crazy idiot forgot that she had work to- OMFGGGG FLACKKKKKK"  
"whos flack?!??!?!" asked sasuke and neji in unison(ahaha never thought that would happen)

"OMFG LINDSEEYYYYYYY" shouted naruto while running in the direction of HMV  
"FLACKKKKKKKKKK" I shouted while running after him

Ok for those of u who don't know me and naruto spend every waking minute of our lives watching CSI: NY AND IMN IN LOVE WITH FLACKKKKKKKKK and naruto with Lindsey

"OMFGGG LOOKIE ITS MACCCC" I shouted  
":o AND DANNNYYYY" shouted naruto  
" you no there exactly like little kids I don't get it whats so special about these people" asked neji  
"-GASPZ- THERE AMAZING PEOPLE" I answerd him  
"but why are they here aren't they like CSI peoplez" asked naruto  
"hmm good question shall we ask"  
"yes I think we shall"u saud while running over to them  
"HEY WAIT FOR ME" shouted naruto while chasing after me  
"they forgot about us didn't they"said neji  
"hn" answerd sasuke while walking oveer to a bench and sitting down cause he knew that this would be one long day

"umm excuse me wait are you guys doing in our mall" I asked danny  
"siging or newest season"  
"-GASPZ- *GLOMP* I LOVE YOUUUUUU FLACKKKKKK" I shouted  
"do I no you"  
"not yet" I said while grinning  
"HEY STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMEN" I heard someone shout  
*POW*  
"owww" said a dazed naruto "all I did was give Lindsey a hug"  
"CMON NARUTTTOOOO TO NEJI AND SASUKKEEEE" I shouted while running over to the boys  
"CMONNNNN SHOUPPING TIME " I shouted while grabbing their hands and pulling them towards my favourite store hot topic (YESS AWSOME STORE to bad they don't have one near me  )

ok so after my rampage in hot topic I walked out with 5 pairs of pants and 3 tank tops 3 t-shirts and 1 pair of awesome shoes

"hmmm no isn't that good" I said while relaxing in a chair  
"yea if u call spending most of your money" said sasuke  
"pfftt" I answerd  
"ok time to go " said sasuke while getting up  
"can I have a piggy back pwetty pweaz " I asked with my beastest puppy dog pout I could muster  
"no" said sasuke  
"fine neji-kun can I have a piggy back pweat pwaez" I asked  
"fine" answerd neji while letting me climb on his back  
"HN"said sasuke threw gritted teeth again….

'_why is sasuke-kun doing that' _i thought confused  
_**' I told u he likes u hes just jealous that neji is giving us a piggy back ride'  
**__' I really doubt that much'  
'__**UGHHH I GIVE UP U WILL FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN'  
'**__YAY YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE'  
__**'…..'  
**__'ASSSSSSSSSS'  
_

"thank you neji-kun" I said while giving him a peck on the cheek

"hn" he said while walking away  
"ok boys u guys sleeping over tonight since I no naruto is cause of CSI" I asked them  
"DATTEBAYO I'M STAYING" shouted a very happy naruto  
"and u sasuke-kun?"  
"hn"he answerd with a smirk  
"ill take that as a yes YAY"*glomp*  
_'now there's the annoying pink head that I remember' thought sasuke  
"_CMON CSI'S STARTING" I shouted while running inside the house and up the stairs to change into my p-jays which consisted of black basketball shorts and a purple tank top with a skull on it  
*BOOM*  
"NARUTO WHAT DID U DO NOW "I shouted while re tying my ponytail

"n-n-othing" he answered  
"you burnt the popcorn didn't you"I asked  
"welllll maybe"  
"next time let me do it ok" I told him  
"ok saki-chan"

**NO ONES POV(that's a first for moi :D)**

So sakura went into the kitchen and took out a bowl and then popped some popcorn and melted some butter once she was done she poured the popcorn into the bowl and poured the melted butter over it then carefully mixed it once she was done she brought it to the boys and sat down to watch CSI (YAY :D)

"saukra how come u always make awesome popcorn" asked naruto while stuffing his face  
"well years of practice my good man" she answered

A few hours later they were all asleep

* * *

K POEPLZ THIS WAS MY HAPTER 3 PLZ NO FLAMES and if u have any suggestions im willing to take them


	4. school with a crazy twist

ok sorry for the slow uploads i just had alot to deal with ^.^

disclamer:i do not own naruto or love drunk by boys like girls and you areso beautiful by escape the fate

* * *

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye

"ughh" said our favourite pink haired teen as she reached for her cell to turn off the alarm **(a/n she gave up on the whole beep beep CRASH)**"hmm something isn't right" said sakura while thinking

"AH HA! Narutos not jumping out of no where"

" LE CRASH" shouted naruto while jumping out of the closet crashing into an unsuspecting sakura

"AHHHHHHHH NARUTO BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE ON A MONDAY MORNING"

" I missed you" said naruto while faking a puppy dog pout

"-_- you pissed off sasukes fangirls by telling them hes gay didn't you"

"ehehe they were asking for it BELIEVE IT!"

"-_- and your looking for food to aren't you"

" YESS SAKURA-CHAN YOU MUST BE PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING" shouted naruto

"SHUT UP BEFORE YOU WAKE THE WHOLE FRIGGEN NEIGHBOURHOOD AND GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE FOR SCHOOL"

"aye aye captian" said naruto while running out of the room

'probaly to my kitchen where he'll make a mess trying to find food' thought sakura  
' now what to we- AH HA!'

Soon sakura was ready wearing black skinny jeans with a purple tank top that read piss me off and ill bite you in big black bold letters

"hmm this'll do" said sakura while checking herself in the mirror

She finished off her look by putting her hair into a ponytail and putting on her black and white converse

'hmm and now to see wat awaits me and the horror which used to be my kitchen'

CRASH BANG BOOM

"UMM SAKURA-CHAN I KINDA BROKE ANOTHER GLASS  
'stupid baka that's the third one this week' thought sakura as she was on her way down

"OH MY GOD NARUTO WHAT DID U DO TO MY KITCHEN"

Sakura was now looking at what used to be her kitchen the counter tops where now coverd with dirty pots and pans and the chef in question was covered from head to toe in flour

"WHAT DID U DO I ONLY LEFT YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE" shouted a fuming sakura

"well I was hungry and thought that I could make pancakes but then the flour feel on me, I almost burnt myself and wellll I made a mess of the kitchen"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK MY KITCHEN LOOKS LIKE THE KITCHEN FROM HELL"

" you mean that show with the scary chef who looks like he's gonna blow a gasket" said a shocked naruto

" NO THAT'S HELLS KITCHEN U FRICKEN DUMBASS"

" sakura-chan no need to use such vulgar language"

" naruto if u don't get out of my house in the next 30 seconds I will make sure you _**NEVER **_have children" said sakura emphasizing a certain word

-gulp-"SEE YEA AT SCHOOL SAKURA-CAHN" shouted naruto running for his life afraid that he might lose his family jewels

-at school-  
"EPPP IM GONNA BE LATE" shouted sakura

BAM

Sakura slamed the door open in haste

"-_- she forgot that kakashi is always late" said ten ten while sweat dropping

"TENNIE-CHAN ITS NOT NICE TO TALK ABOUT ME WHILE IM NOT HERE"

"sakura if you yell in my ear one more time I will unleash the sharpest things I own on you"

-gulp- " y-y-es ten ten" stammered a very scared sakura

" hi sasuke-kun" purred Karin

"umm Karin this table is slut free..ohh that means you cant be here" sneered sakura

" well atleast I don't have a wide forehead"

"atleast I don't fail at everything including having real friends" shot back sakura

"pfft just watch you little whore my sausuke-kun will come to me one way or another"said Karin

"no I wont" replied sasuke

"but sasuke-kun how can you take that pink haired bitchs side"said Karin while batting her eyelashes

"her name is sakura and I would rather side with her then you"

"humph fine but you'll come to me sasuke I no you will"

"in your dreams red headed whore" said a very agitated sakura

"humph" said Karin as she stomped off to her little band of sluts

"alright class settle down and lets take up Fridays homework"

"eep when did he get here" whisperd sakura to ten ten

"beats me he always pops out of no where"

"and who pops out of no where ladies" said kakashi with an evil glint in his eye

" umm no one kakashi-sensei" said a very scared sakura

" so you two wouldn't mind detetion then hmm"

"yes kakashi-sensei" said sakura and ten ten in unison

-chemestry-

" I don't like this subject" said temari

" why cause you suck at it" replied ten ten

"me to tema oro-sensei scares me" replied sakura

"AHAHAAHA ORO-SENSEI HAS A CRUSH ON TEME"shouted a very hyper naruto

"dobe he doesn't have a crush on me he just always checks on me and smiles at me occasionally" said sasuke calmly

" EPPP ORO-SENSEIS A PEDOPHILE" screamed sakura

"-_- so much for being quiet" said ten ten as the group sweat dropped

"ok classss where going to be experimenting with chemicalsss" said(or more like slithered) orochimaru

" naruto are you pondering what im pondering" sakura asked her lab partner

"I dunno sakura what are you pondering" replied naruto

"1) that we sound like pinky and the brain and 2)we should totally do some damage" said said sakura while grinning like a maniac

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA SAKURA-CHAN" whisperd/shouted naruto

"hmm now how bout alittle bit of this and alittle bit of that" said sakura while poruing rando chemicals

It started to fizz sakura and naruto moved away from it

BOOM it exploded the chem. Lab

"sakura"

"naruto"

"you both have detention tomorrow after school"

"NOOO THAT'S TWO DETENTIONS IN ONE DAY" shouted sakura while anime crying

" there there" said temari while patting her back"

RIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Soon sakura shot up

"LUNCHHHHH TIMMMEEEEEEE" shouted sakura

Once again the group sweat dropped at their pink haired best friend's antics

" you know if she didn't run then we wouldn't have to search for her" said temari

"it is sakura were talking about" replied neji

ZOOM

A blonde blurr flew past them

" WAIT SAKURA-CHAN IM COMMINGGGGG" shouted naruto while runnig down the hall

-time skip to ten ten and sakuras detention-

" ok you two you can do whatever you wnt while I read" said kakashi while taking out the 'holy book' as he put it out

'our sensei a pervert' shuttered sakura

"panda-chan im bored"

"sakura how many times do I have to tell you DON'T CALL ME PANADA-CHAN"

" but I like it its so cutteeeee"

"ugh him stuck in here with a crack head" said ten ten while sighing

" I love you too you fricken panada" said sakura with a huge grin on her face watching her friend grind her teeth together in frustration

'_I could've found a better way  
You know I never should have stayed  
I could accept the things that I believed were wrong  
(you know your wrong)  
Now you're saying that it's late  
It doesn't matter what I-'_

"yello" said sakura

" sakura you really need to answer your phone differently"

"humph what do you want sasuke-kun"

"the dobe broke your t.v"

"WHAT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WATCH CSI NOOOOO"

"aren't you gonna ask why were in your house" asked sasuke confused

"NOO CSI IS AT STAKE WHAT DID HE DO" shouted a very angry sakura

"well he tried to turn on the TV and well it didn't turn on and im sure you no the rest from there"

" IMMA COMIN HOME I NEED THAT TV CSI IS ON TONIGHT AND IF I MISS IT TELL NARUTO THAT I WILL TAKE HIS FAMILY JEWELS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT" shouted a very angry sakura

"you no im pretty sure people half way around the world can hear you" said sauske

"….."

"she hung up"

"dobe sakuras coming to kill you"

" NOOO SASUKE-TEME I NEED TO LIVE I NEED TO HAVE EVERY SINGLE FLAVOUR OF RAMEN IMAGINABLE I NEED TO LIVE IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE" pleaded naruto

"dobe stop groveling and run"

" ohh rite BYE SASUKE-TEME" shouted naruto while running out the door

-5 min later-

BANG  
"WHERE IS NARUTO" shouted sakura while slaming the front door

"he ran when I told him you were going to kill him"

"COWARD" shouted sakura

"calm down" said sasuke coolly

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN I NEED MY TV "

"calm down I fixed you can now watch you wonderful csi" said sasuke while turning on the TV

"OH MY FRICKEN GOD SASUKE YOU ARE MY SAVOUR" said sakura while tackling him into a hug

"hn" you could almost see the redness in his checks but then again uchiha's don't blush

"CSIIIII" shouted naruto while running into the house

" YOU STUPID IDIOT I ALMOST COULDN'T WATCH THIS HEAVENLY SHOW IF IT WAS FOR YOU" shouted sakura while strangling naruto

"s-s-akura-chan ..cant…breath" said naruto while turning blue

"ok let him go I think the dobe gets it" said saauke while watching with amused eyes

"fine"said sakura while dropping naruto to go to the TV

"OH MY GOD ITS STARTING YAY YAY YAY YAY" said naruto and sakura while there favourite shows theme song came on

"why did I ever become friends with them" sighed sasuke

"because you love us" answered sakura

"yea that's it..hey sakura didn't you forget someone"

-somewhere in the school-

"OHHHH SAKURA IM GONNA GET YOU FOR LEAVING ME "shouted a very anger ten ten

-back-

"hehehe im sure she'll forgive me it was a matter of life or death"said sakura

"umm it was just over the TV" said a very confused sasuke

"tsk tsk my sasuke you see CSI is our life so if the TV is broken hen I have nothing better to do on a Saturday" answerd sakura

"hn" said sauke while sitting down beside the overly excited rosette

"ohh isn't flack just dreamy ne sasuke-kun" aid sakura with huge eyes

"no" ansered sasuke flatly

"AHAHAA SASUKE-TEMES JELOUS OF FLACK" shouted naruto while rolling on the floor laughing

" why would I be jelous of him" answerd sasuke

"because he has muscles and millions of girls including sakura-chan love him" stated naruto

" I don't care" said sasuke coldly

"humph but Lindsey if looking as fine as alaways"

"naruto you do that she had a babay with danny right??" said sakura

"WHATTTTT NOOOO BUT SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE" shouted naruto while anime crying

The two teens sweat dropped at there blonde friends crying

"so im guessing another sleep over" said sakura

" YESSSS SAKURA-CHAN YOU MAKE THE BEST FOOD WHEN WE COME"

"sasuke"

"hn"

" I will take that as a yes"

"hn"

"whats 'hn'???"asked sakura

"HN"

"hmm still don't get it ??..ahh w.e im going to bed"

"NIGHT SAKURA-CHAN"shouted naruto

"naruto will you shut up some people try to sleep at this time at night" said sakura while bopping naruto on the head

"your mean sakura-chan" said naruto while rubbing the now huge bump on his head

"pfft good night boys"

"good night sakura" chorused the two teens

'hmmm that was a good episode' thought sakura while drifting off to sleep **(a/n of course shed be thing about that)**

* * *

mm ok this chapter sucked  
please R&R i le think :p

and like i said it sucked so please no flames


End file.
